1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective covers, more particularly to trailer covers and specifically to a hinged cover for a boat and trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for covering and protecting are well known and a variety of different types have heretofore been developed. For example, flexible or "soft" covers can be made from fabric, plastic film and various other materials. They are often provided with devices for securing them such as snaps, tie-down fasteners, grommet holes, etc.
Flexible covers have the advantage of generally being able to conform to various configurations of articles to be protected. For instance, boat covers are often custom-tailored from weather-resistent flexible materials. Since boats vary so widely in configuration and size, a correspondingly wide variety of covers are available.
A disadvantage with flexible covers is that they must be relatively well-secured in order to provide effective protection from the elements. Otherwise, they may be lifted, ripped or even completely torn off by the wind. Another disadvantage is that depressions are often formed in flexible covers which collect water. To avoid such depressions, flexible covers are often supported from underneath or, in the case of certain types of boats such as sailboats, suspended from the rigging. Such depressions tend to become heavier as they collect more water and thereby subject the cover to considerable stress. Such water-filled depressions are a major cause of boat cover failure.
Another problem with flexible covers is that they tend to flutter in response to air movement, which can harm the finish of the covered article. The problems associated with frictional contact between a boat and its flexible cover are often exacerbated when the covered boat is transported, for example by towing on a trailer. A long highway trip with a boat protected only by a flexible fabric cover can be highly injurious to the boat's finish.
A further disadvantage with flexible covers is that they provide little security for boats and their contents. Since flexible covers can normally be easily removed or slit open, equipment, such as fishing gear and tackle, left in a boat under a flexible cover is highly vulnerable to theft and vandalism.
Boats are often stored and transported without any protective covering whatsoever. However, prolonged exposure to the elements is injurious to most boat finishes. For example, ultraviolet solar radiation can degradate fiberglass, fade the finish color pigmentation and cause other damage. Exposure to the elements can lead to oxidation of a finish, and thereby reduce its luster. Furthermore, some marine equipment can be damaged by prolonged exposure to moisture.
Rigid or "hard" covers might avoid or at least reduce the effects of some of the aforementioned disadvantages associated with flexible covers. However, handling a single-piece rigid cover, especially a large one, can be relatively difficult.
The aforementioned problems are addressed by the hinged cover of the present invention.